redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sxy Wildcat Maiden
Hi Sxy Wildcat Maiden, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 16:19, June 17, 2010 I love your username *wink* Ky Wingblade 17:08, June 17, 2010 (UTC) whats up? hey its kevinKman1244 17:14, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Of course we can be friends ;) It suits you, huh? *another wink* Good of you to just put what you put. And after all of your posts, don't forget to put ~~~~, so people know who the message is from. And, if you need any help with the wiki, you can look here: *User:Hollyfire53/Hollyfire's User List *User:Sambrook the otter/Signature or *User:Shieldmaiden/Fan Fiction List Ky Wingblade 17:22, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! Hello and Welcome Sxy Wildcat Maiden (nice user name by the way;)) Hope ye have fun here and I hope we could be friends? Anyways ifn ye need any help just ask, Well see ya 'round and once again Welcome!Sister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 17:27, June 17, 2010 (UTC) lol yeah it is :) I don't have many friends in real life, but I've got a bunch on here, you'll make a bunch of good friends here too in no time I'm sure, and no, I don't think, so, why do ye ask?Sister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 17:37, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Ahhh, I see, *smiles understandingly* hey, do you know 'bout shout box or what tis?Sister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 17:46, June 17, 2010 (UTC) It's a thing where you can chat with other users, I'll show ye how to get on, Ok if you look up to the top right corner of the screen you have your user name, home, talk page, and More click on that and then go to Manage widgets a rectangular box will come up at the top of the screen, and you scroll along until you find Shout Box click on it, then a small box will come up on the left side of the screen, and you type in what you want to say in the white box at the bottom of that one, and... Presto! Shout box!Sister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 17:52, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Yo! 'Sup? Welcome to the wiki! Hope you like it here. :D--Christain 19:43, June 17, 2010 (UTC) hello miss typo name! =D i'm ferretmaiden, but all my friends call me Meeka! if you want to learn how to make a cool avatar. (that piccy thingy in the left high corner (yes.. there)) go to my userpage! =D do you draw at all? do you have a redwall fursona?-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 21:17, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay.... here goes. *Name: unknown (we'll work on that later) *Appearance: short White fur and sharp crystal green eyes. pink nose, long whiskers, and a long tail. red cape with hood, and a purple open vest, and a blue sash. slender and very bueatiful. very long and very thin. *Personality: Laid back, cheerful, easy going, easily amused, raises an eyebrow when perplexed. spunky, but shy at first. *Favorite phrase: this is your choice. *Favorite food: Damson wine, and trifle. *weapon: this'll be your choice as well. what ye thinky?-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 21:42, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to the wiki!!! I'm new too. Just saying welcome and I would love to be your friend. Queen Geunevere60px| Talk to the Queen! okay! =) as for a name, how about Aliea? (pronounced Ahl ee ah)-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 21:52, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes. - Queen Geunevere copy and paste this and put it on you userpage if ya want! =) {{Character| |image= |caption='Close, but no cigar.' |color=background:#ff8080 |character_name=Aliea |species=wild cat |origin=someplace |gender=Female |weapon= Throwing Dagger |death=what do you think? |books=''none yet. and you can ask several people who draw here to draw you if ya want! =)-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 21:57, June 17, 2010 (UTC) phoo, didn't work, someone else'll have to do it =P fail.-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 21:59, June 17, 2010 (UTC) works for me! =D just say who you are,(fursona wise) and you'll need a story background as well, on your userpage when you can... if you want, it's totally your call! =)-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 22:01, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Inappropriate Username And this would be a totally inappropriate username. Please choose another, thanks. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:10, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Log out. Register a new account. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:56, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I would strongly recommend not using this account any further, and register a new username ASAP. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:39, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Hello Sorry to be getting back to you soooo very late, but I appreciate the offer. Every now and again we all have desputes. They normally end and all goes back to normal. Please I'd like to hear from you in the future. --Skarklin Eulaliaaaa Bowlaynee! 01:43, June 23, 2010 (UTC)